


The Way Home is Far in the Rain

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: This was inspired bya Vietnamese song. See foot note for translation. No beta because I wrote this for fun and don't need it to be perfect :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	The Way Home is Far in the Rain

The rain was pouring.

Aziraphale always loved rain. Though, the angel loved all kinds of weather. It was in his nature, to find positivity in everything. The sound of downpour was soothing when one was safe and warm inside a cozy bookshop. Unfortunately they weren’t.

He and Crowley had been having a walk in South Down. Aziraphale had insisted on the demon leaving the Bentley back at the cottage. Such beauty of nature was to be appreciated calmly, something the angel was quite sure wouldn’t be achievable with Crowley’s tendency to break the speedometer.

There were more to see on foot, and they could elongate their conversations that way. What they hadn’t anticipated was that mother nature had a little surprise for them.

“This is never ending,” complained Crowley as he sat on a protruding root of the tree. His face rested on one palm, with a pout presenting. “Worst. Walk. Ever.”

“It’s not that bad, dear,” smiled Aziraphale. He eyed the demon with a sympathetic, yet amused look on his face. He loved seeing the demon when he was acting less than his age. It was rather cute to listen to his complaints.

“We could have gone to have lunch somewhere, angel. But nooo, you wanted a walk.”

“We have lunch everyday.”

“And we don’t go on walk?”

The angel opened his mouth, then closed it. 

“If you had let me take you in the car…” continued the demon, knowing he had won that one.

“It wouldn’t be fun that way, Crowley,” reasoned the angel.

“We did have fun walking, right?” Aziraphale placed a hand on his dearest’s knee. Crowley scowled but then the demon muttered, looking away.

“I guess.”

“Besides, who knew it would be raining.” the angel sighed. It wasn’t entirely the truth. They both DID notice the sky turning a darker shade and the wind became strong. They were just enjoying themselves a little too much. Their stubbornness worked against them in the end.

“Who knew…” Replied Crowley distantly. Aziraphale wondered if he was thinking about the same thing. 

A gust of wind went past them and the angel felt Crowley shivering. He had forgotten that the serpent was sensitive to the cold. Aziraphale have been keeping them both dry with his miracle, but that wouldn’t have stopped the wind. The demon didn’t comment on it, but he knew Crowley was uncomfortable. It lowkey sadden him that his dearest always tried so hard to look unfazed by anything, and would never admit he needed help right away.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon in that moment, pulling him into a hug. Crowley made a surprised grunt but didn’t protest, because soon after, the angel had started radiating warmth.

“Let’s look on the bright side,” sighed Aziraphale contently. “We get to stay out here a while longer.”

“Couldn’t you miracle an umbrella or something?” 

“I… could?” the angel blushed. No, he didn’t purposely forget he could do that. Not at all…

“Well?” the serpent raised his eyebrows expectantly. Aziraphale had no choice but to snap his fingers. Nothing happened.

“I’ve… been out of practice,” whispered the angel in embarrassment.

“Riiiight…” Crowley rolled his eyes, making the angel blush even deeper. 

A moment of silence and Aziraphale spoke up again. 

“What about you?”

“What about me, angel?”

“The umbrella. Could you get us one?”

Crowley didn’t answer, but he raised his hand and did some twirly motions, and snapped. They waited. Nothing happened either.

“Ah, looks like it’s not working out for the both of us,” chuckled the demon.

“How unfortunate,” Aziraphale smiled knowingly. “I could try again?” He couldn’t help but tease.

“Nah…”

“Don’t you want to go home?”

Crowley didn’t answer, but the angel felt him nuzzling into his neck.

“It’s taking too long, angel,” the demon murmured after some time. “This is boring… Wake me when it stops.”

“I will, dear,” Aziraphale kissed the demon’s forehead, then petted his dark hair until Crowley’s breathing calmed to a soothing rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Tonight time stood still**  
>  đêm nay thời gian đứng im lắng đọng  
>  **For lovers immersed in dreams**  
>  Cho đôi tình nhân đắm trong giấc mộng  
>  **The rain fell silent, hard to say goodbye**  
>  Mưa rơi lặng thinh khó câu giã từ  
>  **And the way home is too far in the rain**  
>  Và đường xa ướt mưa  
>  **Your skin is soft and your hair is loose**  
>  Da em lụa là tóc em xõa mềm  
>  **Sparkling starry sky in your eyes**  
>  Lung linh trời sao sáng trong mắt em  
>  **You went silent, hard to say goodbye**  
>  Môi em lặng thinh khó câu giã từ  
>  **And the way home is too far in the rain**  
>  Và đường xa ướt mưa  
>  **The way home is too far in the rain**  
>  Ngại đường xa ướt mưa  
>  **I want you to take me home**  
>  Em muốn anh đưa em về  
>  **Why don't you stay here tonight?**  
>  Sao em không ở lại đây đêm nay  
>  **The way home is too far in the rain**  
>  Ngại đường xa ướt mưa  
>  **Don't make me take you home**  
>  đừng bắt anh đưa em về  
>  **I beg of you, the way home is too far**  
>  Anh xin em đừng về đường quá xa xôi  
>  **Oh rain please don't not stop**  
>  Xin mưa triền miên mãi không lắng đọng  
>  **Let the couple drown in their dream**  
>  Cho đôi tình nhân đuổi trong giấc mộng  
>  **In sleep, forget to say goodbye**  
>  Trong cơn ngủ quên trốn câu giã từ  
>  **Because the way home is too far in the rain**  
>  Vì đường xa ướt mưa


End file.
